Prohibido usar a Duusu
by Chrushbut
Summary: Ladybug y Chat Noir nunca imaginaron que tras la derrota de Hawk Moth tuvieran que lidiar con las consecuencias de ello. Aquel día, no sólo los secretos fueron revelados, también las identidades y las declaraciones de amor que a ambos los llevó a distanciarse. —Te amo Bugaboo. No he dejado de quererte a pesar de todos tus rechazos. —Sólo amas a Ladybug, no a mí. No a Marinette...
1. Capítulo 1

**NOTA ACLARATORIA: **

Esta historia surgió luego de toparme con un comic en donde Marinette se encariña con Duusu, lamentablemente no recuerdo el nombre del autor, tampoco lo guardé; si alguien lo conoce favor de decírmelo en los comentarios ya que no lo pude encontrar de nuevo. Comencé a escribir la historia antes de ver los capítulos finales de la tercera temporada por lo que omitiré algunas cosas que pasaron ahí, pero si quieren que Chloé sea mala, sólo díganlo no tengo problema con ello. Para más información al final del capítulo. Disfrutadlo :)

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Los últimos años habían pasado tan rápido para ellos, que apenas y lograban recordar los buenos momentos vividos. A veces, se preguntaban ¿qué hubiera pasado si…? Pero ninguna de aquellas cuestiones, los haría cambiar el pasado y tener un distinto presente. Ellos, debían afrontar las consecuencias de haberse convertido en héroes, pues desde un principio sabían que su tiempo como adolescentes no sería el mismo que el de sus amigos, que las responsabilidades, los errores y los cambios estarían presentes consigo por siempre.

Aquella etapa de su vida los hizo madurar más deprisa, sobre todo después de la derrota de Hawk Moth. Los héroes siempre creyeron que estaban preparados para afrontarlo y detenerlo, pero nunca imaginaron enterarse de que el villano, no era realmente el malo de la historia, pues un hombre que quiere recuperar a su esposa, no lo hace del todo malévolo; aunque sus acciones no fueran del todo correctas.

Después de ese enfrentamiento, ninguno de los dos héroes volvió a ser el de antes, lo que pasó ese día les afecto tanto a todos, pero más a Adrien, que Marinette decidió no revelarle la verdad a París, guardaría el secreto para protegerlos, pues sabía que la familia Agreste ya había sufrido bastante; además, ¿qué pasaría con Adrien si arrestaban a Gabriel? Ella no podía imaginarse un mundo sin su más grande amor, aún si ese amor nunca fue correspondido.

—Te amo Bugaboo. No he dejado de quererte a pesar de todos tus rechazos.

—Sólo amas a Ladybug, no a mí. No a Marinette. Nunca lo hiciste a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos porque me notaras.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en la mansión de los Agreste, luego de que Gabriel alías Hawk Moth se rindiera y entregará el miraculous del pavo real utilizado por su secretaria Nathalie, quien a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos no consiguió ayudarlo, habiendo sacrificado su vida por nada, ni si quiera el Lucky Charm de Ladybug pudo traerla de regreso, aquello dejó devastado a todos, pero más a Gabriel, que se culpaba por no haberla detenido de usar a Duusu.

—Creo que… puedo decir lo mismo de ti Marinette —dijo el chico rubio con total seriedad, se le veían varios moretones en los brazos, el rostro y el labio, seguramente dejaría de modelar por algunas semanas—. Sólo amas al chico perfecto, pero que hay de Chat Noir, el héroe que se equivoca, que dice chistes malos, que es una molestia para ti —Adrien guardo silencio, viendo a su compañera con los ojos húmedos y rojos—. Admítelo, Marinette, yo nunca te agrade.

Aquellas palabras dejaron helada a la chica del cabello azulado. Sabía que tenía razón, pero había algo que él todavía no entendía.

—Eso no es cierto, Chat Noir se convirtió en mi mejor amigo, mi compañero, mi… —¿amor? Creyó que iba a decir—. Al parecer, ambos nos enamoramos de una parte del otro.

—Y ahora podríamos enamorarnos de la otra —Marinette sólo sonrío tristemente.

—Eso no es posible. Tú estás con Kagami.

—Y tú con Luka —resoplo Adrien.

—Sí, y ambos no merecen que les hagamos esto. Supongo que el maestro Fu se equivocó, nosotros no estamos destinados a estar juntos.

A ambos se les rompió el corazón con esto último. Marinette quiso retractarse en cuanto lo dijo y Adrien deseó no haberlo escuchado jamás, pero las palabras habían sido dichas, por lo que el amor que se tenían el uno al otro se fracturo.

Ninguno volvió a sacar el tema en los meses que le siguieron a la derrota de Hawk Moth, y la última vez que vieron a Marinette junto a Adrien fue en el funeral de Nathalie, después de ese día, ambos se habían distanciado por razones desconocidas por todos; incluso, cada vez que sus amigos trataban de juntarlos en un mismo espacio, alguno de los dos buscaba una excusa tonta para dejar al otro disfrutar de la compañía de sus amigos, era como un tipo de acuerdo, no acordado.

Sin embargo, aunque trataban de evitarse en su forma civil, no podían dejar de hacerlo como héroes, pues todavía tenían trabajo que hacer, luego de que Lila traicionara a Gabriel Agreste y hurtará el miraculous de la mariposa, por lo que Ladybug y Chat Noir seguían siendo tan unidos como siempre, incluso podía decirse que un poco más, justo en el momento en el que cierto gatito dejó de cortejar a cierta mariquita. Ambos procuraban tratarse como si no conocieran la identidad del otro, aquello les ayudo bastante a rescatar la relación que tenían como equipo.

Hasta el momento Lila no se había pronunciado como la nueva Hawk Moth, había estado akumatizando a algunos inocentes, pero eran más como pequeñas pruebas en su entrenamiento para controlar completamente su miraculous. Ninguno de los héroes sabía con exactitud los planes de Lila, sólo que no podían confiar del todo en sus amigos, ni Rena Rouge, Carapace y los otros héroes menos recurrentes, pues Lila había aprovechado las ausencias de las dos únicas personas que no creen en sus mentiras, para ganar la confianza de todos, al punto de poder manipularlos a su antojo, es por ello que ningún otro héroe conocía la verdad de Hawk Moth, ni si quiera las identidades de Ladybug y Chat Noir.

Y ahora, los dos héroes tenían que enfrentarse a Lila, la chica que más los odiaba. Debían tener cuidado con cada uno de sus movimientos, si no querían darle más razones para descubrirlos, lo peor de todo, es que si de algo estaban seguros es que ella no buscaba quitarles sus miraculous, sino acabar con ellos de una vez por todas, sobre todo con Ladybug.

—¿Te pasa algo Marinette?

—¿A mí? —preguntó la chica volviendo de sus pensamientos.

—Te noto algo distraída, más de lo normal —aclaró el chico tocando algunos acordes en su guitarra, mientras observa a su novia sentada en su cama.

—En realidad yo… necesito hablar contigo.

—Quieres terminar conmigo —soltó de pronto el chico, tocando de nuevo las mismas notas en su guitarra.

—Sí, digo no… quiero decir, no lo sé —dijo la chica en un grito agudo, llevando sus manos a su rostro—. Han pasado muchas cosas en los últimos meses y sinceramente no sé qué hacer Luka, estoy muy abrumada, estoy cansada y lo único que quiero…

—Es tiempo para ti —completó el chico dejando su guitarra en la base, para después sentarse en la cama junto a la chica—. Lo entiendo Marinette, siempre he sabido leerte perfectamente.

—Lo sé, por eso no quiero mentirte, ni hacerte más daño Luka. Te quiero, pero en estos momentos no estoy bien.

—Entiendo, y no te tienes porque preocuparte. Yo siempre estaré para ti, aunque sea como un amigo.

—Gracias Luka —susurró la chica besando dulcemente la mejilla del chico.

Marinette salió de la habitación de Luka para dirigirse a ningún lugar en especial, sólo caminaría por las calles de París; hacía ya un tiempo que aquello se había vuelto en parte de su rutina. Le gustaba, porque podía pensar con tranquilidad; sin embargo, su tarde se volvió aún más oscura cuando del otro lado de la acera se encontró con Adrien y Kagami compartiendo un delicioso helado de André.

Marinette no entendía como verlos juntos aún le hacía añicos su corazón, «estúpidos sentimientos», se reprendió la chica en sus pensamientos. Decidió dar media vuelta y volver a casa, se sentía dolida, pero al menos podía controlar que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Los cambios en ella eran muy notorios, era menos risueña, menos torpe, menos temerosa, a veces sus padres se preguntaban si es que no estaba enferma, aunque después relacionaron que los cambios se debían a que su hija se estaba convirtiendo en una joven con responsabilidades de adulto.

**...**

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo! **_

_Muchas gracias por leer mi historia, hace mucho que no escribía nada de miraculous y no es que no quisiera, pero a veces la vida te lo hace imposible. Y es que no pude evitar escribir esta mini historia, luego de leer ese comic, el cual no sé si está completo, sólo leí una parte y esa parte es en la que me basaré para una escena futura. _

_Me gustaría mucho conocer su opinión y si les gustó el capítulo, ya tengo el segundo listo, así que de ustedes depende que lo publique pronto o no. Por cierto, espero se entienda el tiempo en el que sucede la historia y aunque sé que al ser mayores deben estar en el bachillerato o universidad, depende el país, dejaré al grupo intacto, no me meteré tanto en ese rollo, ya que será una historia corta. _

_Bueno, espero tengan un increíble domingo. Besos y que estén bien :)_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2:**

El día que Lila se pronunció como la nueva Hawk Moth, todo París estaba sorprendido, todos excepto dos chicos que veían todo el espectáculo desde la distancia. Rápidamente ambos buscaron un lugar donde esconderse para transformarse, la pelea no duró mucho tiempo, cada uno se había vuelto más fuerte, rápido y no tenían ya el tiempo límite de los 5 minutos una vez que utilizaban su poder, por lo que Lila no fue un problema para ellos, pero las cosas no se quedarían así; no, ella volvería.

—¿Cuándo será el día en el que nos cuentes lo que realmente pasó con Adrien? —quiso saber la chica de lentes, sentándose junto a las demás chicas en la habitación de Marinette.

—No pasó nada con Adrien, podrían dejar el tema por favor.

—Sigues diciendo eso, pero ninguna de nosotras lo cree. ¿Qué paso con la Marinette que tenía todo el horario y las fotos del chico que amaba?

—Esa Marinette se dio por vencida.

—Entonces, ¿por qué terminaste con mi hermano? —preguntó Juleka, sorprendiendo a todas las ahí presentes.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —dijeron todas al unísono.

—¿Terminaste con Luka?

—¿Cuándo?

—¿Por qué? —quisieron saber todas, pero Marinette ignoro cada una de aquellas preguntas para formular la suya.

—¿Luka te contó? —quiso saber la chica que hacía tiempo ya no llevaba coletas.

—No, yo lo descubrí hace poco. Si por ustedes fuera, nunca lo hubiéramos sabido —reprendió Juleka.

—Lo siento, sólo quise mantenerlo en privado.

—Te entendemos Marinette, somos tus amigas, aunque últimamente no lo parezca. ¿Segura que está todo bien? —quiso saber de nuevo Alya.

—Sí, no se preocupen por mí. Todo está bien —dijo Marinette sonriendo para intentar calmar la preocupación de sus amigas, porque en realidad hacía mucho, que las cosas no estaban bien.

Para mala suerte de todos, Lila siguió akumatizando inocentes día tras día y cada villano nuevo era mejor que el anterior, se notaba que estaba fortaleciéndose de algún modo; pronto, no tardaría en superar al verdadero Hawk Moth, lo cual atemorizaba un poco a los chicos.

Ladybug aterrizó en la terraza del edificio donde el Maestro Fu se había mudado antes de que Hawk Moth lo descubriera y perdiera sus recuerdos. Al entrar por la ventana, escuchó un fuerte ruido de algo rompiéndose dentro del apartamento, por lo que puso todos sus sentidos en alerta, sobre todo porque el Maestro Fu tenía años sin estar ahí, más ahora que con ayuda de Marian estaba actualizándose de sus antiguas memorias.

Además, era imposible que ellos estuvieran ahí, porque hacía ya algunos meses que fueron a visitar a los monjes para ayudar a encontrar una cura para la madre de Adrien. Es por ello, que la chica moteada tomaba el lugar como un refugio, un lugar donde podía entrenar como guardiana de los miraculous sin que nadie la viera o interrumpiera.

—¡AUCH! —se quejó el intruso, luego de que Ladybug lanzará su yo-yo para detener a la persona que irrumpía el apartamento para tal vez, a lo mejor robar la caja de los miraculous.

—¿Chat Noir? ¿Eres tú? —preguntó la chica en la oscuridad.

—¿Quién más sino? —se quejó el gato, sobando su cabeza tras el golpe.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica—. Creí que eras alguna clase de villano.

—¿Villano?

—Podrías serlo, yo no tengo visión nocturna.

—Yo sí… y te ves hermosa —dijo esto último en un susurro que Ladybug si puedo escuchar, pero no supo cómo reaccionar. Era la primera vez que Chat Noir le decía algo lindo luego de que ambos zanjaran que no podía pasar nada entre ellos dos.

—No sabía que estabas aquí —dijo la chica, ignorando por completo su comentario.

—Vine para saber si había noticias de Fu, pero no las hay.

—Lo siento —se disculpó de nuevo la chica, sintiéndose mal por no poder ser de gran ayuda con eso.

—No es tu culpa.

—Lo sé, pero yo sólo… quisiera poder ayudarte —dijo la chica un poco cabizbaja—. Olvídalo, dejaré que vuelvas a lo tuyo, yo vendré más tarde.

Ladybug iba de regreso hacia la ventana para salir huyendo de ahí, tal vez monitorear las calles de París por un rato y luego cuando el apartamento estuviera vacío regresar. Sin embargo, cierto gato negro tenía otro tipo de planes. Él rápidamente la detuvo, tomando su mano en la oscuridad.

—Espera… Marinette —escuchar su nombre en los labios de él era sumamente extraño, pero lo fue aún más al darse cuenta de que portaba el traje de Ladybug.

—No digas mi nombre, alguien podría escucharte —suplico la chica de espaldas a Chat Noir, él aún no había retirado su mano de la de ella, de hecho, sólo la aprisiono más entre la suya. Su contacto se sentía raro, pues a pesar de que en repetidas ocasiones ellos terminaban en posiciones incomodas cuando luchaban contra algún akuma, en esta ocasión se sentía diferente.

—Sólo estamos nosotros. Nadie nos escucha y nadie nos ve —susurro el gato, acercándose a su Lady, como si de una presa se tratase. Su mano dejo de aprisionar la suya y se dedicó a recorrer lentamente con sus garras el brazo izquierdo de ella hasta llegar a la parte alta de su espalda.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Chat Noir? —cuestiono la chica sintiéndose de nuevo insegura a su lado.

—Dime que no lo sientes Marinette, dime que no me amas y entonces pararé y nunca más volveré a molestarte —Chat Noir deposito un beso en su hombro para después alejarse; si tan sólo él sintiera lo que eso provocó en ella, dejaría de hacerle esto.

Ladybug se dio la vuelta para encarar al gato negro, aunque no pudiera verlo del todo. Chat Noir se percató de ello, por lo que se acercó a la pequeña lámpara de lectura del Maestro Fu y la prendió, dejando que una tenue luz se esparciera por el apartamento, más precisamente entre la sala de estar.

—Te amo Ladybug —dijo el chico viéndola con todo el amor que le tenía—. Tú aún sigues latiendo en mi corazón.

«Y tú en el mío», quiso decir la chica, pero las palabras no alcanzaban en esta ocasión, porque después de mucho tiempo también su corazón volvía a latir, volvía a sentir, no importaba si era miedo, amor o cualquier otra clase de sentimiento, una parte de ella había revivido.

—Chat Noir yo… —comenzó a decir Ladybug, pero con cada paso del gato negro hacía ella, sus nervios aumentaban.

—No digas nada Ladybug. No tiene sentido.

Y no lo hizo, Ladybug guardó silencio, pero no porque se estuviera rindiendo, sino porque a veces las oportunidades sólo aparecen una vez en la vida y si lo hacen dos veces, es momento de aprovecharlas, sin importar lo que pase; así que lo hizo, no quería volver arrepentirse, no quería renunciar de nuevo al amor, no quería ser ella quien creará la barrera que los separe a los dos.

La chica respiró profundamente, desempuñó sus manos dejando ir todos sus temores, para después tomar el rostro de su compañero y besarlo. Chat Noir quedó un poco perplejo con tal acción, pero fue rápido en reaccionar, porque en un segundo correspondió el beso de su Lady, mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos para no dejarla escapar, al menos no está vez.

**...**

* * *

**_Hola! _**

_Muchas gracias por leerme y por el buen recibimiento que le dieron a la historia. Espero que los capítulos siguientes sean de su agrado. _

_Me gustaría hacer una enorme mención a _ChrisBooth-Grey, laurenlmprincess, Sakurita24, manu, A - El Eloy, Guest (tú sabes quien eres), 3, Lily Tendo89, Melgamonster. Muchas gracias por sus reviews, trataré de responder por privado, excepto a 2 personitas que no tienen cuenta.

_También me gustaría agradecer a los que siguen la historia o la guardaron en favoritos, espero conocer su opinión algún día. Por el momento es todo._

_Si quieren que actualicé pronto, ya sabes que hacer ;)_

_Espero tengan un increíble día, les deseo siempre lo mejor :)_

**...**

**...**

**...**

_**Respondiendo a Manu:**_

_Hola, había querido responder tus reviews en la historia anterior, pero se me dificultó mucho, gracias por animarte a leer esta historia, aunque si será más del cuadro amoroso, no tengo ahorita una pareja predilecta por lo que sólo me dejo fluir. Tampoco estoy en contra de ningún ship, así que no te preocupes. Respecto a tus ideas de historias, te pido una disculpa, realmente no quiero comprometerme a iniciar una historia que no sé si podría terminar, porque últimamente estoy muy ocupada con el trabajo y te contaré un secreto, me animé a escribir está historia para salir del bloqueó del escritor, tengo una historia propia que estoy escribiendo pero pasó algo y llevó ya más de 3 meses sin continuarla, por ello no quiero comenzar una donde no pueda acabarla. Pero, te prometo escribirte un one-shot con lemon del adrigami, nunca lo he hecho, pero sería bueno romper con el cuadro de vez en cuando, ¿qué te parece? Espero estés bien y tengas un día increíble :) _

_**Respondiendo a Guest: **_

_Tú sabes quien, porque yo no, espero conocer tu nombre. La historia no será del todo feliz, pero tampoco muy deprimente o ¿quién sabe? hahaha. Tus ideas para historia son muy interesante y comparto contigo en que no todos los fics deben ser felicidad, sobre todo cuando se trata de héroes y villanos; estoy trabajando en una idea con algo de ello, pero no sería dentro del mundo de miraculous, cuando la tenga lista, me gustaría le dieras una oportunidad. Sobre la idea de la historia, no te prometo llevarla a cabo porque he estado muy ocupada y no sé si podría acabarla, pero te prometo un one-shot de Adrien con Lila, que no es de mis personajes favoritos, pero haré mi mayor esfuerzo, sólo dame un poco de tiempo para escribirlo, espero saber tu nombre para poder dedicártelo. Por ahora, ojalá la historia siga siendo de tu agrado, nos leemos pronto y que estés bien :)_


	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A: **

laurenlmprincess, BrokenUniverse92, Melgamonster, , manu, noir 0, Zara, Guest, Linilly, Lily Tendo89.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 3:**

Ambos se besaban en medio de la sala de estar con la tenue luz de la lámpara de lectura, sus labios juntos, separándose sólo por la falta de aire y volviendo a retomar como si de ello dependiese su vida. Las manos de Ladybug se aferraban al traje negro de Chat Noir, mientras éste seguía envolviendo la cintura de la chica, sus manos subían y bajaban con suaves caricias, era extraño sí, pero a la vez sentían el reencuentro de un pasado agradable; ya que, no era su primer beso, de hecho, tampoco el segundo y aunque no lo recordaban, la sensación les era familiar.

Chat Noir no quiso que aquel beso se terminara, es más, lo había deseado tanto que se sentía en un sueño. Todas esas noches recreando la escena, viendo embobado las fotografías de ellos besándose, pero ninguna le hacía honor a la realidad. El chico profundizó el beso, adentrándose en la boca de su amada con su lengua; al no sentir resistencia de su parte, jugó con ella, un vaivén, un vals, un levantamiento de emociones. Su corazón, su respiración, su piel todo le incitaba a no querer soltarla jamás; así que, en un movimiento tomo a su Lady, cargándola entre sus brazos, ella no objetó y eso a él le gusto.

Por una vez, Ladybug sólo quiso ser la chica enamorada, la que no tenía responsabilidades, ni trabajo, ni siquiera la salvadora de París. Mentalmente había decidido dejar todo el pasado atrás, disfrutar el momento y dejar que los movimientos fluyeran solos. El beso con Chat Noir cada vez iba subiendo de intensidad, de hecho, no podía negar que se sentía un poco excitada, por lo que llevó sus manos al cuello del chico, en donde enredo su cabello rubio en sus dedos, como siempre quiso hacer, pero no podía porque él estaba con…

—Kagami. —Dijo la chica entre el beso—. Tú estás con Kagami —repitió separando sus labios de los de él.

De pronto, la sola mención de su amiga la hizo reaccionar. Ladybug hizo un ademán para que Chat Noir la soltará, bajó de sus brazos, se alejó de él y se sentó en el sofá del Maestro Fu, sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo por hacerle esto a ella.

—Marinette… —La chica levantó su mano en señal de silencio, ella necesitaba un minuto para procesar todo, pero sobre todo para calmar sus impulsos—. Princesa, escúchame. —Chat Noir se acercó a ella, sentándose a su lado en el sofá—. Kagami terminó conmigo hace más de un mes. —Comenzó a decir el gato, de pronto los ojos azules de la chica le miraron—. Dijo que no soportaba que nuestra relación no avanzará, y no la culpo. Todo este tiempo me mentí creyendo que te había superado, pero en realidad nunca lo hice. Yo… quise odiarte ¿sabes?, por hacernos esto, por alejarme; aunque después entendí que era lo mejor, ambos necesitábamos sanar por separado.

—No lo sabía —dijo Ladybug, sintiéndose aún peor. Los ojos verdes gatunos de Chat Noir le miraron, no había rencor, ni odio en ellos y eso parecía aliviarle de alguna forma a la catarina.

—Lo sé, yo quise decírtelo, pero no quería meterme en tu relación con Luka; además todo iba bien entre nosotros, ¿por qué complicarlo? —dijo el chico gatuno quitando un mechón rubio de su rostro. Tenía el cabello más largo y un poco menos brilloso que cuando eran niños.

—Pero, luego Nino vino un día a mi casa y me contó que ustedes dos ya no estaban juntos. No sabes lo feliz que estaba de oír eso. —Supongo que mi rostro dejaba entre ver mis emociones, porque rápidamente Chat Noir corrigió sus palabras—. No que me alegro, no me malentiendas, es sólo que… tenía de nuevo mi oportunidad de recuperarte. Quise ir detrás de ti cada vez que nos veíamos, pero el miedo me detuvo, temía que volvieras a rechazarme, y yo no creía poder superarlo, otra vez.

Ver el rostro afligido de su amigo, la hizo sentir enferma, ¿qué clase de persona le hacía eso al amor de su vida? Claro, sólo ella, pensó.

—Lo siento tanto gatito, lo que dije la última vez, no lo sentía enserio. No sabes lo arrepentida que estuve luego de decirlo.

—No. Creo que ambos lo necesitábamos, porque ahora puedo ver a la grandiosa chica de las coletas.

—Pero ya no llevo coletas —respondió Ladybug.

—Lo sé, extraño eso. —Dijo Chat Noir tomando el cabello azulado de la chica entre sus dedos. ¿Sabes también de qué me di cuenta? —La chica negó con la cabeza, ambos estaban tan juntos que podían sentir sus respiraciones—. De que… garras dentro. —Chat Noir dejó su transformación, mostrando al chico dulce, gentil y amable que siempre fue—. Ya no te inmutas ante mi presencia, tampoco te pones nerviosa con mi tacto.

—¿Y quién dice que no estoy nerviosa? —Cuestionó la chica con el corazón acelerado. Ambos se miraban a los ojos con un deseo intenso, el verde y el azul combinados por primera vez, luego de meses de ausencia—. Puntos fuera.

Cuando Tikki abandonó los aretes de Marinette, ambos Kwamis salieron volando para adentrarse en el viejo tocadiscos del Maestro Fu, donde la chica aún utiliza para esconder la caja de los miraculous. Ahora, los dos habían quedado completamente solos, nadie les interrumpiría y nadie sabría que ellos están ahí.

Adrien llevo su mano a la mejilla de la chica, contemplo el mar de pecas que la franco-china portaba orgullosa y entonces la besó; suave, lento junto con una pizca de dulzura. Marinette le siguió el ritmo, incluso siendo algo traviesa mordió su labio inferior, lo que provocó que el chico la acercará un poco más, tanto que terminó subiéndola encima suyo, con sus rodillas a los costados.

Ambos cambiaron mucho en estos últimos años y el ser portadores de un miraculous no sólo les otorgó habilidades especiales, sino también su cuerpo se había fortalecido bastante, haciéndolos lucir muy atléticos para alguien que evitaba el ejercicio de la mañana. Marinette apoyó sus manos en el rostro de Adrien, acarició sus mejillas recién rasuradas para después darle mayor profundidad al beso, sus lenguas se encontraron en la mitad del camino, sus puntas se tocaban, su respiración se agitaba y sus corazones estaban locos, desbordados en sus pechos.

Adrien estaba ansioso, añoraba tanto este momento que se sentía torpe, inexperto, llevó sus manos a la cintura de la chica y poco a poco comenzó a subir por el hueco de su blusa, sus dedos en su espalda volvieron loca a Marinette, tanto que un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban así? Ninguno de los dos lo sabían, se olvidaron del mundo exterior y por primera vez sólo pensaron en ellos.

Siguieron besándose hasta que Adrien subió la blusa de su amada, a quien ayudó a retirar la prenda, tirándola a un lado, sin preocuparse mucho por donde caía. El chico la contempló, su sostén de encaje color rosa pastel la hacía lucir adorable y sexy al mismo tiempo. Ninguno habló, había muchas palabras en sus miradas por lo que no creyeron necesario el hacerlo.

Marinette sintió como el bulto debajo de ella crecía cada vez más y Adrien parecía disfrutar chocar su intimidad con la chica, aunque si seguía oprimiéndolo, no sería bueno para él. La temperatura aumentaba no sólo en la sala de estar, también en sus cuerpos; y está vez fue Marinette quien se deshizo de la playera de Adrien.

Su corpulencia había aumentado, eso no podía negarlo. Ella se quedó embelesada admirando su belleza de cerca y no de una revista donde solía mirarlo. Marinette llevó sus manos traviesas sobre el pecho de Adrien, dibujo en él como si fuese un lienzo y luego sus labios siguieron el mismo camino, comenzando en su cuello, bajando por su clavícula, sus pectorales, sus costillas, su ombligo hasta terminar en la orilla de su pantalón. Una mirada, sólo eso basto para que la chica desabrochará su botón, bajará el cierre y dejará en libertad a su miembro.

La chica mentiría si dijera que no estaba nerviosa. Había imaginado tantas veces aquel encuentro, que tenía miedo a hacerlo mal, pero una voz dentro de ella la alentó a tomar su miembro entre sus manos y a envolverlo con sus labios, aquel acto llevó a la locura a Adrien que dejó escapar un gemido al sentir la lengua de la chica en su virilidad. Los ojos de ambos se encontraron en un punto medio de la situación y aquello excito aún más al chico que incluso podía escuchar sus suspiros como pequeños ronroneos.

Extasiado por el placer que le daba su amada, la detuvo justo antes de poder desbordarse y haber acabado con todo demasiado pronto. Adrien la atrajo hacia él, la besó, la adoró, la amó tanto que esperaba que éste no fuese sólo un sueño. El chico se quitó los zapatos, bajo su pantalón junto a su bóxer y volvió hacia Marinette, quien lo miraba atentamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Adrien fue a ella, como si de un cazador se tratase, la tomó entre sus brazos y la llevó a la habitación, dejándola en el borde de la cama, se hinco frente a ella para quitarle los zapatos, posó sus brazos en sus muslos desnudos para mirar el azul de sus ojos, tan cristalinos como el agua.

—Te amo Bugaboo —susurró el chico a centímetros de su boca.

—Yo también, gato tonto — respondió la chica besándolo de nuevo y atrayendo a Adrien encima de ella. El chico con habilidosas manos desabrochó el sostén rosado para después quitárselo por completo, dejándola sola con su diminuto short.

Adrien miró los pechos no tan grandes de la chica, los contempló, los toco, los acarició y los lamió como si de una paleta se tratasen; trazó pequeños círculos alrededor de sus pechos suavemente, su lengua sobre su pezón la erizaban hasta el vello más pequeño de su cuerpo. Poco a poco bajo a su estómago, sus manos listas para desabrochar su short, tiro de ellos junto con sus bragas, dejándola completamente expuesta a él.

El chico no perdió el tiempo, estaba demasiado excitado que no quiso dejar la oportunidad de hacer sentir a Marinette, lo que él ya había experimentado. Así que con delicadeza separo las piernas de la chica y se dedicó a complacerla. Su lengua bajando y subiendo sobre su zona, aún si era la primera vez de ambos juntos, él sabía bien como llevarla al cielo y al inferno en un mismo segundo. Sus manos juguetonas, acariciaban sus pechos, hasta que una acabo finalmente sobre su cavidad.

Marinette soltaba un gemido tras otro, cuando un dedo fue introducido dentro de ella, aún con la lengua de Adrien sobre su zona, dentro y fuera, así fue como la hizo venirse por primera vez en la noche. Un grito agudo fue callado por los labios del chico, quien se sentía a explotar, no soportaría más sin estar unido a ella, así que eso fue lo que hizo.

Se introdujo lentamente dentro de ella, poco a poco cada vez más profundo. Marinette soltó un gemido al sentir al intruso sobre ella. Cuando ambos estaban acostumbrados al otro, fue que el chico comenzó a moverse con movimientos de idas y venidas, primero suave, lento; después la rapidez y dureza de su mismo miembro fue el que los llevó a ambos a disfrutar juntos del placer máximo.

**...**

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, sé que el tiempo en el que transcurre la historia puede ser algo confuso, por ello creo debería aclararlo. Marinette terminó con Luka semanas después de la derrota de Hawk Moth, después de ello pasaron algunos meses, ninguno habló de su ruptura, además siguieron viéndose como buenos amigos, por eso nadie sospechó hasta que Juleka se enteró. Volviendo al presente, bueno, ahí explica Adrien su propio tiempo. _

_Ninguno le puso los cachos a nadie, así que pueden estar tranquilas. Tampoco quiero enemistar a Marinette con Kagami, creo que la tercera temporada nos demostró que ellas son buenas amigas y el que Adrien se fije en Kagami no es culpa de ninguna de las dos. Y eso también va con Adrien y Luka._

_Por cierto, ya vieron el avance de Chat Blanca? ESTÁ MORTAL! :O_

_Bueno no me queda más que darles las gracias por apoyarme en está historia, espero les siga gustando y pronto se viene lo bueno, ya estoy casi terminando el capítulo 4, por si lo quieren pronto, ya saben, siempre me gusta conocer su opinión o lo que quieran compartir conmigo, yo las leeré con gusto. Espero se encuentren muy bien, tengan un bonito día :) _

_._

_._

_._

**_Respondiendo reviews sin cuenta._**

_**manu:** Hola! No creo ser la única que maneje ladynoir, hay muchas historias con ellos, debo admitir que es de mis parejas favoritas, antes era marichat, pero ladynoir se ganó mi corazón. La verdad no sé si adrinette y marichat han sido explotados, ya que no he leído muchas historias en los últimos meses, pero puedo creer que sí. Hay un one-shot que quiero escribir pero sería más un crossover, que al menos yo no he visto, pero se me hizo muy lindo pensar en una pareja con dos personajes diferentes, luego veré si me doy el tiempo. Muchas gracias por tu propuesta, pero realmente no quiero comprometerme y quedar mal, además todavía tengo mi historia que no he terminado y he dejado a algunos lectores esperando actualización, tal vez más adelante cuando termine esa historia, pueda volver con una aquí, como te dije no descartó nada. Por supuesto buscaré tus historias para leerlas. No sé si habrá beso lukanette o adrigami, puedo suponer que sí, pero no lo sé con exactitud. La serie que me recomendaste, la veía cuando era niña, ahora mismo no recuerdo mucho, pero si es parte de mi infancia. Bueno no quiero alargar más esto, espero te encuentres bien, saludos! :)_

_**noir 0:** Hola guest (noir 0), gracias por comentar y leer. Puedo hacer el one-shot, pero una historia no lo sé, tampoco sobre tu otra propuesta, no me gustaría meterme en aguas que no pueda surcar, por ello te pido una disculpa. Es decir, me gusta escribir lemon, pero siempre trato de hacerlo con respeto, de una forma romántica y linda, fuera de ello, creo que no soy la persona indicada para tu propuesta. Aún así, espero te encuentres bien y tengas un día increíble. Saludos! :)_

_**Zara:** Hola chica, muchas gracias por animarte a leer, me alegra muchísimo que te esté gustando la historia. Sobre tu pregunta, bueno aquí se responde. Me gustaría seguir viéndote por aquí, ojalá tengas un día increíble. Saludos! :) _

**_Guest: _**_Hola, muchas gracias por leer y comentar, me alegra que la historia sea de tu agrado, ojalá que lo que viene también. Me gustaría saber tu nombre, espero estés bien, te mando un fuerte abrazo virtual, saludos! :) _


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4:**

—Anda Marinette, levanta tu enorme trasero de la cama y ven conmigo.

—Ya te dije que no Alya. Ni loca iría al cumpleaños de Lila.

—Por favor, chica, han pasado años de eso, ¿puedes superarlo y comenzar de nuevo con ella? No es tan mala después de que la conoces —¿de verdad le estaba pidiendo eso? Después de todos sus encuentros con Lila, aún seguía sin creerle a ella, a su mejor amiga.

—¡Hizo que me expulsaran de la escuela! —le recordó exaltada.

—Sí, eso no te lo voy a negar, pero después se disculpó. Está enferma, debes comprenderla —y he ahí la razón de porque los chicos no pueden confiar en sus amigos. Lila se había ganado la lealtad de todos como un parásito. Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse mal por ello; por lo que, si quería recuperarles de regreso, tenía que hacer muchos sacrificios.

—Está bien, iré —Alya soltó un pequeño grito de alegría, se levantó de la cama de su amiga y fue justo al guardarropa para ayudarla a elegir un atuendo.

—Sabes que Adrien estará ahí, ¿verdad? —preguntó la chica de lentes a su amiga que comenzaba a bajar las escaleras de su cama.

«Adrien», pensó la chica del cabello azulado. Las últimas semanas habían sido maravillosas con él y aunque casi siempre se veían como Ladybug y Chat Noir, eso no interfería con sus sentimientos, al contrario, cada día se incrementaban más, ahora definitivamente creía en las palabras del Maestro Fu.

—No lo sabía —mintió. Por supuesto que lo sabía, ambos habían hablado de ello casi toda la semana, sobre todo porque Marinette le pidió que no fuera, pero el chico no podía dejar de asistir, desde que su padre dejó de diseñar, toda la responsabilidad de Gabriel Agreste cayó en Adrien, ahora era él quien llevaba la tutela de todo, incluso de conseguir patrocinio, nuevos diseñadores, modelos, fotógrafos y en esa fiesta irían bastantes, por lo que el chico no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hablar con algunos de ellos.

—¿Qué te parece este? —preguntó su amiga tomando el conjunto rosa de su guardarropa.

—No, llevaré el rojo —dijo Marinette con determinación.

Las chicas se dirigieron a la fiesta de Lila en el famoso bar de París Little Red Door, como Alya tenía su invitación con pase doble, no hubo ningún problema para entrar, ya que la chica no había sido invitada. El interior del lugar las sorprendió con sus muros de ladrillo visto, velas y sillas de colores, parecía una mezcla de estilos entre el arte callejero y el elegante bar de cocteles parisinos.

En una de las mesas al fondo del bar se encontraron con todos sus amigos ya reunidos ahí. Alya fue directa hacia su novio, a quien le plantó un largo beso en los labios. Los demás, saludaron muy efusivos a Marinette por haberse decidido a asistir y aunque no estaba muy contenta con el evento, una parte de ella se alegraba de poder estar con sus amigos.

—Te ves hermosa, Marinette —dijo Luka acercándose por detrás de la chica, haciéndola ruborizar al instante.

—Gracias Luka. —Respondió ella, sonriéndole de regreso—. Tú también te ves muy bien —y era cierto, el chico lucía un pantalón negro, una camisa color menta con las mangas dobladas que le quedaba justo a su complexión. Luka agradeció su cumplido y después la invitó a bailar; tomó su mano para después dirigirse a la pista de baile donde un grupo de jóvenes se divertían sin parar.

—¿Lo has diseñado tú? —preguntó Luka refiriéndose a su vestido de tirantes unidos al cuello, escote en V, rojo con puntos tenues en color negro y un listón en la cintura también en negro.

—Sí. Me tomó varios días, pero cuando lo terminé se convirtió en uno de mis favoritos.

—Entiendo por qué —dijo Luka, pero Marinette no quiso preguntarle a qué se refería con eso, en su lugar, cambio de tema.

—¿Y contigo, hay alguna novedad? —Luka sonrió, mientras seguía bailando con Marinette totalmente fuera de ritmo con la canción, pues ellos prefirieron irse con pasos lentos.

—De hecho… sí. Kitty Section grabará su primer disco.

—¡¿De verdad?! —Marinette preguntó emocionada, soltando un pequeño grito opacado por la música alta del lugar. El chico asintió—. Eso es fantástico, Luka. Me alegro mucho por ustedes, pero entonces van a necesitar vestuario y tal vez una…

Luka puso su mano en el hombro de la chica para calmarla un poco, pues conociéndola sabría que comenzaría a pensar en trabajo en ese instante y si fuera por ella, estaría ya diseñando sobre la tela.

—También queremos que diseñes la portada de nuestro disco, pero ya habrá tiempo para ello Marinette, no te preocupes.

La chica asintió, relajándose un poco, pero no ignorando las ideas que comenzaron a surgirle en ese momento. Incluso mientras bailaba con Luka, pensaba en nuevos diseños para su vestuario. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar absorta en sus pensamientos, no pasó por alto ver como dos personas que nunca, jamás vería juntas se escabullían de la fiesta para salir por la puerta de atrás del bar.

—Lo siento Luka, tengo que ir al baño —dijo la franco-china, dejando solo al chico en la pista de baile, para después caminar deprisa al lugar donde habían salidos aquellas personas.

Marinette fue muy cuidadosa al seguir el mismo camino que tomaron, lo bueno de todo ello, es que los baños quedaban cerca de la puerta trasera del bar, así que nadie notaría nada raro, como ella espiando por la rejilla, por ejemplo.

—Marinette, ¿qué estás hacie…

—Silencio Tikki, te oirán —calló la chica de cabello azul a su Kwami. Marinette se acercó un poco más a la rejilla cerca de la puerta y cuando vio que nadie le prestaba atención, se acercó a oír.

—¿Qué información me tienes? —quiso saber Lila.

—Nada. —Espetó la otra chica—. Aunque tengo una teoría.

—¿Enserio Chloé? ¿Me trajiste hasta acá por una teoría?

—Es mejor que nada, ¿no crees? —Marinette supuso que Lila estaba matándola con la mirada, porque hubo un silencio sepulcral—. ¿Quieres saber o no? Porque allá adentro hay un chico muy guapo que no dejaba de mirarme; así que, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Está bien. Habla —le ordenó la chica, a lo que Chloé soltó un respingo.

—Bien. ¿Has notado que Marinette y Adrien desaparecen cuando Ladybug y Chat Noir aparecen?

El corazón de Marinette se aceleró al escuchar a Chloé decir eso, sus manos comenzaron a sudar frío, incluso pudo sentir sus propios latidos pulsando en sus oídos.

—Realmente no. —Respondió Lila—. Cambié de objetivo cuando obtuve mi miraculous.

—Cuando lo robaste, querrás decir.

—Te recuerdo que estás aquí, porque tú también quieres tu miraculous de regreso.

—Por supuesto, ¿creías que lo hacía porque éramos amigas? Eso es ridículo, totalmente ridículo —Soltó Chloé con repugnancia—. Desde que Ladybug dejó de confiar en mí, es lo único que he querido. No me importa ella, no me importa Chat Noir, ni siquiera el ser más una heroína, sólo quiero que ellos dos sientan lo mismo que yo.

—Y lo harán. —Reafirmó Lila—. Voy a acabar con ellos como si fuesen cucarachas y nadie más volverá a llamarme mentirosa.

—Entonces, ponlo a prueba. Veamos si esos dos son en realidad Ladybug y Chat Noir.

**...**

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Creo que esto ya se prendió..._

_¿Qué les está pareciendo la historia? Un spoiler... Duusu vuelve. _

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar, agregar a favoritos y/o alertas. De verdad, no saben cuanto significa para mí su apoyo. Espero tengan un increíble fin de semana y si quieren puedo actualizar mañana, pero ya saben que hacer. Les mando un enorme abrazo virtual :) _

_._

_._

_._

**_Respondiendo reviews sin cuenta:_**

_**manu:** Hola, gracias por el aviso, ya cambie el estado de la historia a completo. Me da mucho gusto que te hayas pasado por ahí. Sobre mi historia, no te preocupes por ello, ya tengo todo planeado, pero me he quedado a la mitad del escrito, dejé de hacerlo por algo personal, espero poder retomarlo una vez termine esta historia. Sobre la historia de enamorando a ladybug, no lo sé, prefiero hacer algo nuevo. Ojalá el capítulo de Chat Blanc esté muy bueno, no importa si lo olvidan o x cosa, me vale con verlo. Sobre tu proposición, no te gustaría más tener tu propia cuenta y poder subir tus relatos? Puedo ayudarte a crear tu cuenta y a explicarte cómo subir, no es tan difícil, también hay varios tutoriales, así puedes tener control de todo, mejor que en otras cuentas, no crees? Bueno espero estés bien, saludos! y nos leemos el domingo :) _

_**chat noir 0:** Hola, por nada me encanta el cuadro amoroso, pero también los otros ships. Sobre mi historia, no te preocupes, fue más algo que tuve que dejar por algo personal, pero espero retomarlo una vez termine esta historia. Sólo podría hacer un one-shot y sería el de Adrien con Lila, aunque este personaje no es de mi agrado, lo haré. Espero te encuentres muy bien, que tengas un excelente fin de semana :) _


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Marinette se alejó de la puerta trasera del bar lo más pronto posible, temía que alguna de ellas entrar o alguien notara que estaba espiando y diera una falsa afirmación a la teoría de Chloé. Incluso en su regreso a la mesa de sus amigos, chocó con una persona con la que tuvo que disculparse por su torpeza, pero en realidad estaba tan asustada que no estaba prestando atención a nadie a su alrededor.

Cuando llego a la mesa junto a sus amigos, Marinette tuvo que disimular que todo estaba bien. Ella le sonrío a Luka en el momento que cruzaron sus miradas, pero no se acercó a él; en cambio, busco atentamente a Adrien, en cada rincón, en cada mesa. La urgencia de hablar con él aumentaba con cada segundo, pues el temor de que Chloé y Lila pongan a prueba su teoría antes de avisarle podría ser catastrófico.

La chica miró en cada rincón del bar, buscando la cabellera rubia del chico hasta topársela en una de las mesas principales. Adrien hablaba con algunas personas importantes; maldijo en sus pensamientos el no poder acercarse a él en ese momento para advertirle, ahora tenía que esperar a que se desocupará y para ello no le quitaría la mirada de encima. Sin embargo, no contaba con que cierta japonesa la estuviera observando.

—Sabes Marinette, podrías ir y hablar con él —la voz de Kagami la hizo volver a la realidad, ella miró a la chica demasiado nerviosa y asustada.

—¿Qué? Yo no… yo… —Kagami rio ante la incapacidad de articulación de su amiga.

—Hablo en serio Marinette, no me importaría si te acercas a Adrien. Tal vez, pueda ser tu momento.

—Kagami —fue lo único que pudo pronunciar la franco-china, porque no encontraba las palabras, ¿qué debería decirle? «Claro, Adrien y yo estamos saliendo a escondidas de ti y de todos». Por supuesto que no.

—Siempre supe que Adrien estaba enamorado, nunca me dijo de quién, pero yo aun así quise estar con él. Supongo que al final, sus sentimientos por aquella chica fueron más fuertes que nuestro amor.

—Lo siento mucho Kagami —dijo la chica, sintiéndose aún peor.

—¿Por qué? No fue tu culpa —«claro que sí», quiso decirle.

—¡Hey chica! Aquí estás. —Dijo Alya interrumpiéndola la conversación—. Está a punto de comenzar el espectáculo, necesito que me ayudes a grabar para mi Ladyblog.

—Claro, yo sólo… —pero la chica ya no pudo seguir ahí, porque fue jalada del brazo por Alya, quien necesitaba urgentemente alguien que la ayudara, pero nadie contaba con que el espectáculo fuera cambiado a última hora.

Cuando las personas del bar comenzaron a gritar y correr, inmediatamente Marinette supo que el plan había sido puesto en escena. En todo el alboroto, Alya se alejó de la chica con su celular en la mano para documentar todo lo que estaba pasando, fue ahí que Marinette aprovechó para escabullirse entre la gente para encerrarse en un cubículo del baño, no sin antes ver a Adrien esconderse detrás de la barra para transformarse.

—¿Qué esperas Marinette? Sólo di las palabras y pelemos contra ese malvado akuma —dijo la pequeña Kwami roja incitando a su portadora a transformarse, debido a que la chica estaba demorando demasiado.

—No puedo Tikki, tú las escuchaste, si me transformo en Ladybug, entonces Chloé le demostrará a Lila que tiene razón, que yo soy Ladybug. Pero, si no lo hago, todos correrán un gran peligro. Si tan sólo pudiera estar en dos lugares a la vez…

—¿Marinette? —La Kwami roja pronunció el nombre de su portadora que comenzó a idear un plan en su cabeza. De pronto, la chica saco de su bolsa una pequeña caja de madera en donde oculta un extraño broche—. Marinette, ¿qué es lo que piensas hacer?

—Necesito a Duusu —declaró la franco-china, mirando un poco dudosa la caja, tal vez esperando una señal para evitar usarlo, pues conoce las consecuencias de hacerlo, incluso ella misma se había rehusado a poner a Duusu con los otros miraculous por miedo a que causará algún daño a la caja, por eso siempre lo llevaba consigo.

—No lo hagas Marinette, podemos idear un nuevo plan —se opuso la pequeña Kwami, frente a su portadora.

—¿Qué plan Tikki? No tengo otra opción. —Expresó desperada. Aquellas palabras fueron confirmadas cuando escucho a Chloé fuera de los baños llamándola y después a Adrien—. Si ellas descubren nuestras identidades, lo perderemos todo.

La Kwami no tuvo más remedio que aceptar el plan de su portadora, sólo esperaba que funcionará y no se hiciera daño.

—Necesito que tengas esto, no quiero que tú también te hagas daño Tikki, no me lo perdonaría nunca —dijo la chica, quitándose sus aretes y entregándoselos a su Kwami, para después abrir la pequeña caja donde aguarda tranquilamente Duusu.

—Mi ama, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla? —expresó lleno de alegría Duusu. Marinette colocó el broche en el listón de su vestido y después dijo las palabras.

—Duusu extiende mis plumas.

Un destello de luz iluminó el baño, la chica paso de su vestido rojo a un traje completo color azul con morado, con algunas plumas de adorno y un abanico como accesorio.

—Ahora soy… Ladypaw

.

.

.

Chat Noir salió del bar para encontrarse con el Señor Rata que había invadido las calles y hogares de París con su ejército de ratas, miraras por donde miraras, todo estaba infestad de esas bestias con grandes dientes y colas largas. El chico con traje de gato comenzó a tratar de deshacerse de algunas, pero fue imposible, aquellas llegaban por montones, por lo que tuvo que subir a la parte alta del bar para poder echar un vistazo a su oponente, en eso escuchó la llegada de su compañera.

—Creía que no vendrías a la fiesta, mi Lady —comentó Chat Noir mofándose de la pelea, aunque en realidad sus palabras eran textuales.

—No hay tiempo para eso Chat Noir, hay que encontrar el akuma y destruirlo —dijo Ladybug con una seriedad que parecía que su corazón se había congelado.

—¿Estás bien? —quiso saber el gato negro, pues ni si quiera en su mirada había rastros del amor que decía tenerle; es que, ¿acaso estaba molesta con él?

—Sí. Ahora concéntrate. Yo iré por la izquierda, tú ve por la derecha —y sin más la chica lanzó su yo-yo para acatar un plan del cual él no era consciente, pero siguió ciegamente porque confiaba en ella.

Chat Noir no pudo evitar pararse varias veces en medio de la pelea para observar a su Lady, había algo raro en ella que todavía no podía descubrir el qué, sólo estaba enfocada en destruir el akuma del señor Ramier lo más pronto posible, ni si quiera le dirigía la palabra, lo único que le daba era órdenes.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette? —la voz de Kagami debajo de él llamó su atención. Ambas chicas salían del bar donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta de Lila, una a lado de la otra.

Chat Noir tuvo que tallarse los ojos para verificar que aquello que veía era cierto, no una ilusión, ni un sueño; Marinette estaba con Kagami y también estaba con él siendo Ladybug, ¿cómo era eso posible? Pero ahí no acabo todo, el chico se vio a si mismo corriendo hacia sus amigos y tocando el hombro de Nino, en señal de apoyo. Ver eso, sólo lo dejó más confundido que antes.

El Señor Rata vio una oportunidad ante la inestabilidad de Chat Noir, por lo que, con su ejército de ratas, lo golpeó mandándolo contra la pared, derribando la puerta y cayendo por las escaleras que bajan al bar Little Red Door. El golpe fue duro por lo que necesitó un tiempo para reponerse.

—Arriba gatito, todavía no destruyen el akuma —Chat Noir abrió sus ojos, encontrándose a una chica con un traje azul con morado y ¿plumas?

—¿Marinette? —Preguntó el gato volviendo de la inconsciencia.

—Es Ladypaw, en realidad —dijo la chica y fue entonces que Chat Noir reaccionó.

—¿Qué habéis hecho? —le cuestiono.

—Lo que tenía que hacer.

—¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Por qué rayos utilizaste a Duusu? Es demasiado peligroso y tú no sólo has creado un sentimonstruo han sido tres. ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré todo cuando esto haya acabado. —Dijo la chica—. Ahora, necesito que salgas y ayudes a Ladybug a derrotar al Señor Rata.

—Bien —sentenció el gato negro, levantándose del suelo y saliendo de nuevo a la terraza para ir directo contra el Señor Rata y acabar con todo ello de una buena vez.

Un golpe, tras otro y después un plan hecho a partir del Lucky Charm, en el que pusieron fin al Señor Rata y su ejército, las cuales volvieron a las alcantarillas de París. Una vez que todo volvió a la normalidad y que todos los invitados de Lila volvían a la fiesta, incluyendo sus versiones sentimonstruos, fue que Ladybug se dirigió a Chat Noir.

—Ganamos —dijo Ladybug estirando su brazo con el puño para chocarlo con el de su compañero, pero éste no lo hizo, dejó a la falsa Ladybug plantada sobre el asfalto para subir a la terraza con ayuda de su bastón.

—¡Marinette! —Gritó horrorizado Chat Noir al ver a la chica recargada sobre la pared demasiado débil para sostenerse en pie, él se acercó corriendo a ella para ayudarla—. Deshazte de ellos, ahora —suplicó, aunque fue más una orden.

Ladypaw llamó a sus sentimonstruos a reunirse con ellos en la terraza, la primera en llegar fue Ladybug, quien deshizo su transformación y le devolvió los aretes a Tikki, después llegaron sus versiones civiles.

—Gracias por su apoyo, no lo habríamos logrado sin ustedes —dijo Ladypaw para después eliminar la existencia de los sentimonstruos.

Finalmente, Ladypaw deshizo su transformación para volver como Marinette y colocar de nuevo sus aretes, tanto Chat Noir como Tikki estaban demasiado preocupados por ella por lo que había hecho.

—Eso fue divertido ama, ¿podemos hacerlo más seguido?

—¡NO! —Grito Chat Noir molesto—. Mira lo que has ocasionado otra vez Duusu, tú no deberías ser un miraculous.

—No digas eso Chat Noir, no fue su culpa. —Defendió la chica al Kwami del pavo real—. No lo dice enserio Duusu, fuiste de gran ayuda; porque no, descansas un poco.

—Sí, ama —dijo Duusu, volviendo al broche que Marinette puso en la pequeña caja de madera y que volvió a guardar en su bolso.

—No tenías por qué decir eso. —mencionó la chica dirigiéndose al gato negro—. Fue mi idea, yo decidí usar a Duusu.

—No lo entiendo, ¿por qué? ¿por qué harías algo tan irresponsable como eso?

—Porque nuestras identidades estaban en peligro, Chloé está ayudando a Lila y… —Chat Noir levantó su mano en señal de silencio.

—Deja ver si entiendo, ¿utilizaste a Duusu para cubrir nuestras identidades? ¿Enserio Marinette? Sabes lo que le paso a mi madre, lo que le hizo a Nathalie y tú decidiste usarlo sin ni siquiera consultarme.

—No era tu decisión.

—Tal vez no, pero lo que te pase a ti me importa. —Recalcó el chico mirándola preocupado—. Deberías mirarte en un espejo, estás pálida y ni si quiera tienes la fuerza para estar de pie.

Marinette no replicó su comentario, sabía que tenía razón, se sentía tan mal en ese momento que ni si quiera quería moverse, pero no iba hacérselo saber, porque no deseaba preocuparlo más o que cometiera una estupidez.

—Lo siento gatito, no tenía otra opción —se disculpó la chica tratando de llegar a un punto en el que ambos pudieran volver a coexistir en armonía. Sin embargo, él sólo la tomó entre sus brazos para después susurrarle un frío…

—Te llevaré a casa.

**...**

* * *

**_Hola!_**

_Muchas gracias por leer, comentar y apoyarme en está historia. _

_En está ocasión no podré responder a sus reviews, pero en cuanto tenga oportunidad lo haré, ya saben que para mí su apoyo es mi pan de cada día. _

_Espero se encuentren muy bien, les mando un enorme abrazo virtual, nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo. _

_Besos :) _


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

Cuando Chat Noir llevó a Marinette a su casa esa noche, lo hizo en silencio, aún estaba bastante molesto con ella, pero no se pondría a discutirlo de nuevo en ese momento, pues podía notar los pequeños temblores de sus manos por la pérdida de fuerza. El chico la dejó en su cama, le quitó los zapatos y la ayudó a quitarse el hermoso vestido que llevaba puesto; en otras circunstancias, habría amado arrebatárselo de su cuerpo, pero no esa noche. La Kwami roja le entregó el pijama de su portadora y él con gentileza se la puso, para después arroparla.

—Descansa —dijo el héroe una vez hubo terminado su labor ahí.

—Chat Noir —pronunció la chica, tomando su mano para impedir que se fuera.

—Ahora no, Marinette. Hablaremos luego.

Marinette. No princesa. No Bugaboo. No había nada de amor en sus palabras. Y así, sin más, el gato negro desapareció en medio de la oscura noche, dejando a la chica sola, sin ni si quiera un beso de despedida.

.

.

.

—¿Qué dices si hoy vamos al cine? —quiso saber Nino.

—Aunque quisiera, no puedo. Tengo que llevarle los deberes a Marinette —dijo Alya, haciendo énfasis con los cuadernos de su amiga.

—Cierto. ¿Tan mal está?

—No lo sé. No quiso que fuera a visitarla el fin de semana y para hoy creía que ya estaría bien —termino diciendo la chica de lentes—. No debí haberla convencido de que me acompañara a la fiesta de Lila.

«Tienes razón Alya. No debiste». Pensó el chico.

—Yo puedo llevarle los deberes a Marinette —intervino Adrien en la plática de sus amigos—. Así, ustedes dos pueden ir al cine.

—Esa es una excelente idea, amigo. ¿Qué dices Alya? —preguntó Nino entusiasmado.

—No lo sé. —Respondió Alya, entrecerrando sus ojos hacia él—. ¿Por qué querrías llevarle tú los deberes a Marinette? No es como si ustedes dos fueran amigos o se hablaran —le recordó la chica, estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos.

—Bueno, eso es cierto; pero ¿no crees que ese sería un excelente inicio para retomar nuestra amistad? —mintió. En realidad, él sólo quería una excusa para visitarla, ya que no lo había hecho en todo el fin de semana, aún estaba molesto, sí; pero también preocupado.

—Bien. —Sentenció la chica de las gafas, observadoramente—. Pero algún día van a tener que contarme lo que pasó entre ustedes dos.

—No pasó nada —se apresuró a decir Adrien, aunque no fue una respuesta que le agradó a la pelirroja.

—Vete, antes de que cambie de opinión.

.

.

.

—Buenas tardes, señor y señora Dupain-Cheng.

—Hola Adrien, ¿cómo estás? —saludo Sabine con una cálida sonrisa como la que suele tener su hija para con él.

—Ya no hemos sabido de ti —se apresuró a decir Tom descargando un costal de harina al fondo.

—Estoy bien, gracias. He estado un poco ocupado, pero he venido a dejarle los deberes a Marinette.

—¡Oh! Que amable de tu parte, puedes subir. Estoy segura de que a Marinette le alegrará verte —le expresó Sabine, haciendo un ademán con la mano para invitarlo a pasar.

—Gracias. —Susurró el chico, adentrándose en la casa de los Dupain-Cheng. Adrien subió todos los escalones hasta llegar a la habitación de la chica de sus sueños. Cuando giró la perilla y entró, notó que en ella sólo había silencio—. ¿Marinette? —preguntó Adrien, pero sólo recibió los silenciadores de Tikki.

—No hagan ruido. Marinette está durmiendo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Adrien.

—¿Ruido? Pero si soy el más silencioso de todos, Azucarito —se quejó Plagg a lo que Tikki hizo una mueca de disgusto. Adrien no pudo evitar pensar en ellos como Ladybug y Chat Noir.

—¿Cómo está? —quiso saber el chico, mirando hacia la cama de su amada.

—Mejor. Ha estado reponiendo su fuerza. Volverá a ser la misma de antes en unos días —dijo Tikki, pero él supo que ella mentía, porque Marinette nunca volvería a reponerse de eso; ella nunca volvería a estar bien.

—Tengo que irme Tikki, podrías decirle que vendré a verla está noche.

—Claro que sí. ¿Esos son sus deberes? —preguntó la Kwami al ver los inigualables cuadernos de su portadora y de los que casi se olvida el chico.

—Sí. —Respondió, dejando los cuadernos sobre su escritorio—. Nos vemos más tarde Tikki. Cuídala.

—Lo haré.

.

.

.

El día transcurrió muy lento para Adrien, pasaba siempre el mayor tiempo posible en su habitación o fuera de su casa tratando de evitar a su padre, a quien todavía no perdonaba por sus fechorías como Hawk Moth. De cierta forma, lo culpaba por lo que le había pasado a Nathalie y a su madre; pensaba que, si él hubiera sido más firme con ellas, jamás se habrían lastimado.

—Hola mamá —saludó el chico a la mujer en el féretro de cristal, a quien trataba de visitar todos los días para contarle su día a día, eso lo complacía un poco, aunque no del todo.

—Hoy me encontré con papá en el pasillo. Realmente no se ve muy bien, le haces mucha falta… y a mí también. —Adrien llevo su mano al féretro tratando de sentir la energía de su madre, pero no la sintió—. Hoy visite a Marinette, se ve bien, creo. Todavía estoy molesto con ella por utilizar a Duusu, aun no entiendo porque hizo algo tan irresponsable. —Adrien soltó el aire frustrado—. Trataré de hablar con ella está noche, pero tengo miedo… mamá.

.

.

.

Cuando el sol se oculto y la noche se hizo presente. Marinette ya estaba despierta, bañada, alimentada y con los deberes listos sobre su escritorio, podía decirse que estaba emocionada de volver a ver a Chat Noir, aunque sabía que no estaban del todo bien, le había extrañado bastante estos días.

En el momento en el que escucho al chico aterrizar sobre su balcón, su corazón se aceleró, ni si quiera espero a que él entrara a su habitación, pues fue ella misma la que salió a su encuentro. Lo abrazó tan fuerte que incluso tomó desprevenido al chico con el traje de gato.

—Lo siento —se disculpo Marinette aún sobre el pecho de su novio.

Las manos de Chat Noir la rodearon segundos después de reaccionar, él no dijo nada, prefirió tenerla entre sus brazos, acariciar su espalda, besar su cabello y respirar el dulce aroma que desprendía su amada, que hablar. Estaba molesto sí, pero era más su temor por perderla a ella también, lo que lo tenía de mal humor.

Marinette alzó su cabeza para ver los ojos verdes brillantes del gato que sólo se limitó a observarla totalmente serio, fue en ese instante que la chica soltó su agarre y puso unos centímetros de distancia contra él.

—Prométeme que nunca más volverás a usar a Duusu.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

Tres segundos.

—Te lo prometo Chat Noir.

Después de esa promesa, las cosas volvieron un poco a la normalidad, Marinette era buena guardando secretos, pero los secretos siempre salen a la luz ¿no?

**...**

* * *

_**Hola de nuevo!**_

_Sé que el capítulo es cortito, pero ya tenía medio capítulo y no quise atrasarme más en publicar algo, prometo que las cosas se pondrán buenas. También estaba esperando que se estrenará Chat Blanc y Félix para ver si los incluía aquí y ¡Spoiler! Lo haré. Bueno, uno más que otro. _

_Por cierto, ¿les gustaría algo subido de tono de marichat? _

_En fin, lamento si no pude y podré contestar sus reviews, ahora sólo tengo tiempo de escribir y subir, pero nos estaremos leyendo. De verdad apreció mucho sus comentarios, que me lean y su apoyo, para mí es lo mejor. Muchas gracias!_

_Tengan una increíble semana :) _


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

Marinette era buena en muchas cosas y otras que no se le daban nada bien, como mentir; sin embargo, hubo algo en lo que tuvo que convertirse en experta y eso fue en ocultar el deterioro de su salud, no sólo a sus padres, amigos, sino también a Adrien, quien no dejaba de observarla en todo momento, cuidándola incluso en las sombras. Y aunque ella era fuerte, no sabía cuánto tiempo más podía resistir su cuerpo al poder de Duusu.

—¿Algo especial que quieras contarnos? —quiso saber Alya, mientras esperaban junto a sus amigas en la fila para entrar a la sala del cine.

—¿Cómo qué? —cuestiono la chica confundida, tomando un puñado de palomitas y metiéndoselas a la boca sin ningún cuidado.

—¿Cómo la razón por la que Adrien no deja de observarte? —vocifero Rosita demasiado entusiasta, juntando sus manos y llevándolas hacia su pecho.

—¿Lo hace? —preguntó Marinette haciéndose la desatendida.

—No nos harás creer que de verdad no te has dado cuenta o ¿sí? —dijo Alya y aunque obviamente Marinette sabía a lo que se estaban refiriendo sus amigas, ella no podía decirles nada todavía. Prefería pasar la tarde con ellas viendo una película y olvidarse por un momento de sus responsabilidades junto a todo lo demás, que absorberse en una plática sin fin.

—No, sí lo he notado, pero preferiría no hablar del tema.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa Marinette? Pasamos años escuchándote hablar de Adrien y cuando por fin el chico te presta atención es como si a ti no te importará, ¿qué paso entre tú y él?

—Nada —dijo Marinette con seriedad.

—¿Por qué dejaron de ser amigos? —quiso saber Mylène.

—¿Se sobrepasó contigo? —preguntó Juleka en un tono casi inentendible.

—¿Le dijiste que lo amas y él te rechazo? —cuestiono Rosita.

—No, no y no. Chicas, de verdad no quiero hablar de él por ahora.

Marinette no pudo evitar sentirse demasiado abrumada por la situación, sus amigas dejaron de insistir una vez que comenzaron a ingresar a la sala del cine. La chica ni si quiera pudo disfrutar de la película, porque en su cabeza sólo había ruidosos pensamientos que la estaban volviendo loca.

Cuando la película termino, las chicas salieron del cine demasiado animadas, platicando sobre lo que habían visto, todas, excepto Marinette, quien se mantenía al margen de la conversación, sumergida todavía en sus pensamientos. De pronto, sintió como alguien la observaba, miró hacia atrás, luego a los lados, pero no se encontró con nadie a quien atribuirle su sentir, hasta que inconscientemente volteó a arriba y fue entonces que notó la sombra de un gato negro merodeando por los techos sin ningún pudor.

Luego de unos minutos caminando, las chicas se despidieron entre ellas, cada una tomando un rumbo distinto para volver a casa, y aunque pareciera que Marinette caminaba sola por las calles de París, había cierto gato negro siguiéndola como si fuese su sombra.

Al llegar a casa, Marinette saludó a sus padres besando sus mejillas y deseándoles buenas noches, subió escalón por escalón, pero aquello la agoto demasiado pronto.

—¿Estás bien, Marinette? —pregunto su kwami asomándose por la ranura de su bolso, la chica le sonrió en respuesta tratando de tranquilizarla un poco.

—Sí, sólo necesito un minuto —Marinette se sentó en los escalones de su casa para tomar un poco de aire y calmar su agitado corazón.

Sabía que lo que estaba haciendo no estaba bien y que terminaría causándole un daño permanente y no sólo ella sería la perjudicaba, estaría dañando a sus padres, a sus amigos, a… Adrien. Sin embargo, ella había hecho una promesa y haría lo que fuera por cumplirla, aún si no tenía el apoyo de nadie, ella no abandonaría a un ser querido.

Después de unos minutos, Marinette reanudo sus pasos hasta llegar a su habitación, una vez dentro, cerro con llave la rejilla, aunque estaba segura de que sus padres no irrumpirían por ahí. Fue entonces que Tikki salió de su escondite, encontrándose de frente con su dueña, observándola muy meticulosamente.

—Estoy bien Tikki, no te preocupes —sin embargo, la kwami de la creación si se preocupaba por ella, pero decidió no hostigarla en ese momento.

Marinette dejó su bolsa en el escritorio, para después subir hacia su balcón, disfrutando del aire fresco de la noche. Ella recargo sus codos en el barandal y apoyo su mentón en el hueco de sus manos, admirando las pequeñas luces que iluminaban París. No dijo nada, pero sabía que cierto gato estaba ahí con ella; no lo había visto, pero podía jurar se encontraba recostado en su silla con los brazos detrás de su nuca.

—Buenas noches, prrrrrincesa —jugueteo Chat Noir al ver salir a su amada, pero al no obtener respuesta, se levantó de la silla y fue directo hacia ella—. ¿Paso algo mi lady?

—Estoy cansada Chatón. —Dijo la chica aún sin mirarlo y con el semblante entristecido—. Ya no quiero seguir mintiéndole a nuestros amigos.

Chat Noir suspiro entre aliviado porque Marinette se encontraba bien y casando también porque aquel tema le dolía demasiado al chico que sin querer sus orejas se bajaron al igual que su ánimo; recargo su espalda en el barandal en la dirección contraria a la de la chica.

—Entonces, hablemos con ellos. Contémosles toda la verdad.

—Pero Chat Noir, si lo hacemos tú…

—Lo sé, mi Lady; pero yo también estoy cansado de mentir. Además, mi padre tiene que pagar por lo que hizo, no fue justo que Nathalie se llevara toda la culpa.

—Sólo cumplíamos su voluntad.

—Sí, pero no es correcto. Nathalie lo hizo para protegernos a mi padre y a mí, así como tú lo haces conmigo, pero ya no tienes que hacerlo mi Lady. —Dijo el chico girándose hacia ella—. Creo que es hora de que los Agreste afrontemos las consecuencias de todo.

—¿Estás seguro de esto, Chat Noir? —pregunto la chica está vez enfrentándose al gato negro frente a ella, mirando sus ojos verdes brillantes, buscando en ellos la aprobación de sus palabras.

—Sí, pero sólo podré hacerlo si tú estás a mi lado, mi Lady.

—Siempre gatito, tú y yo contra el mundo —le recordó Marinette, empuñando su mano para después estirarla hacia el chico.

—Tú y yo contra el mundo. —Repitió, chocando su puño con el de su amada.

Chat Noir la atrajo hacia él, justo en su corazón, mientras las manos de Marinette le rodeaban la espalda. Le gustaba tenerla así, sólo para él. Disfrutaba tanto de su compañía que odiaba las veces que tenían que separarse; si fuese por él acabaría llevándosela de ahí lo más pronto posible, pero aún no podía, antes tenían que acabar con su misión.

—¿Y cómo estuvo la película? —preguntó Chat Noir una vez que se separaron sólo unos centímetros entre ellos.

—¿Cuál película? —cuestiono la chica confundida. Chat Noir no pudo evitar reír ante lo despistada que era su novia. Aquello se le hacía adorable, pero a Marinette no pareció agradarle, porque pronto se separó aún más de él con un semblante serio y amenazante—. Ah, dices ¿la película en la que el gato negro acosa a la chica de la que está enamorado?

—¡Oh! —dijo Chat Noir, pasando saliva un tanto nervioso.

—Sí, ¡oh! —Imitó la chica molesta—. ¿Y quieres saber cómo terminó esa película?

—Prefiero que no, soy un gato que odia los spoilers.

—Spoilers, son lo que te daré si vuelvo a descubrirte que me sigues. —Le reprendió la chica cruzándose de brazos para reafirmar su sentir, pero aquel acto que debía de tomarse con seriedad le dio la imagen incorrecta al chico, quien sólo la miraba fascinado—. ¿Qué?

—Te ves hermosa cuando te molestas conmigo —dijo Chat Noir acercándose a ella como si fuese su presa, sigiloso, travieso y con hambre.

Al ser más alto podía tener mayor control de todo, así que lentamente puso sus manos sobre sus hombros, acerco sus labios y beso su frente dulcemente; aquello, desarmó por completo a la chica, quien sólo lo observaba a centímetros de su rostro, anhelando que aquel beso fuese descendiendo hasta llegar a sus labios, pero no lo hizo, al contrario, él sólo se limitó a sonreír, mostrando sus dientes blancos y perfectos,

—Te he dicho, ¿cuánto es que me encantas? —Susurró el gato negro a centímetros de su rostro y cuando estuvo a punto de besarla, ella lo alejo con su dedo índice, como solía hacerlo antes de que conocieran sus identidades y un poco en plan venganza—. ¡Oye! —Se quejó el mínimo, lo que hizo que Marinette riera divertida—. Oh, ven acá.

Chat Noir tomó de la cintura a la chica, alzándola del suelo y sentándola sobre el barandal de su balcón, la mirada de ambos conectándose con tanta intensidad que ni ellos mismos podían controlar sus emociones. Finalmente, sus labios se juntaron con una explosión de sabores; cereza, verde limón, fresas chispas de chocolate, zarzamora y mora azul.

Las manos de Marinette rodearon su cuello, acercándolo todavía más a ella, mientras que las del gato negro se adentraron por debajo de su blusa; su piel se erizo cuando las garras del chico acariciaron su espalda lenta y suavemente, incluso un suspiro se escapo de sus labios al separarse de él, aquello le gustaba, se sentía salvaje y dulce al mismo tiempo.

La temperatura de sus cuerpos comenzaba a elevarse conformo sus besos subían de intensidad, la lengua del chico fue introducida en la boca de su novia, jugando y divirtiéndose con la de ella. Marinette podía sentir entre sus piernas la erección del chico con traje de gato y aquello comenzaba a excitarla de maneras inexplicables.

Sus labios descendieron al cuello de la chica, arrancándole otro suspiro a su garganta, su lengua pasando largo y tendido por su piel sin piedad alguna; mordió el lóbulo de su oreja y con la voz ronca, le susurro: «¿te gusta?».

Las sonrojadas mejillas de la chica la delataban, le gustaba que Chat Noir fuera tan coqueto, pero nunca se lo diría, porque entonces no la dejaría en paz jamás, y trabajar de nuevo con un gato coqueto, enamorado y meloso, sería un problema para ambos, porque su misión debía ser más importante que ellos.

—Quédate está noche —murmuro la chica, aún con el corazón acelerado, la sangre hirviendo, los nervios de punta y las ganas de tenerlo a su lado.

—Lo haré, si eso es lo que quieres —Marinette asintió, sonriéndole al chico con las orejas de gato y ojos verde brillante que tanto le fascinaba.

—Te quiero a ti, por siempre.

**...**

* * *

_**Hola!**_

_Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, lamento el capítulo anterior, pero ahora les compenso con este con un poco de marichat. Ojalá les guste y pues, ahora sí las verdades saldrán a la luz. ¿Qué creen que pasará? _

_Saludos y que estén bien :) _


End file.
